This invention relates to a device for locking the sliding (push and pull) motion of a sliding shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for locking the sliding motion of a shaft adapted to provide freely rotatable, pivotal engagement of two members or a shaft for disclosing or concealing an opening formed in the shaft fitting member.
The term "shaft" as used in the present specification means not only a shaft serving to bring two rotary members into a freely rotatable, pivotal engagement but also a slender plate-like piece adapted to slide along the shaft fitting member so as to disclose or conceal an opening formed in the shaft fitting member.
Heretofore, there have been suggested a number of devices for locking the sliding motion of a shaft. They are invariably complicated in mechanism and suffer a disadvantage that the shaft is completely withdrawn from the fitting member or it cannot be locked at a desired position during its sliding motion.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a device which permits a shaft to be locked easily at a desired position and which is kept from being completely withdrawn from the shaft fitting member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for locking the sliding motion of a shaft, which has a simple construction consisting only of a shaft and shaft guide pieces adapted to guide the sliding motion of the said shaft and which provides easy locking of the sliding motion of the shaft.